A Prince's Kiss
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: A Zutarian remake of The Crossroads of Destiny. Zuko and Katara get more time alone in the caves of Ba Sing Se. What will happen before Aang and Iroh come? Made by Black firexwater.
1. The Stolen Kiss

**A Prince's Kiss**

**This is written/typed by IceBlueCrystal and is for Black firexwater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or this story it is Black firexwater's.**

* * *

**-l-Katara-l-**

I turned to see Zuko thrown in the cave-like prison with me. I gaped in surprise. The crowned Prince? Why was he here? I glared at him hiding my feelings well. I smirked when he stumbled upright.

I watched his every move. He blinked when he saw me.

" What are you doing here?" I snapped angrily at him and rather meanly. He looked at me and after a slight pause answered me.

" I was arrested by the Dai Le while trying to attack my sister, Azula," he said finally. At once I felt sorry for him. Then I remembered that it could be one of his tricks. Sure he was hot but that didn't mean anything. He was the Prince I was a commoner. It didn't matter anyway because we were from different nations. I'm sure he has plenty of girls who would fall head over heels for him back in the Fire nation but not me. I won't fall for his golden eyes, his black hair and calm voice. I will show no feeling toward the banished Prince. Why should I care anyway?

" Azula is a nasty person and so is your father. How dare you come in here and act like it is all perfectly okay. You've tracked us all over the world and try to kill Aang. He's the last Airbender. If we lose him we break the Avatar cycle and that would mean no more peace in this world. Do you want that Zuko? Do you really want us all to die and be under war?," I asked.

" My father is a mean person and so is my sister but they're my family. Our nation is the greatest in the world. This war is our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world," Zuko argued. My jaw dropped open in shock.

" Their way of sharing their greatness with the world? Are you crazy the world is dying because of your nation! You're the Prince you are supposed to help heal the world. How can you sit back and watch it be destroyed? Zuko you could stop this war even if it is our nation's fault. Don't hurt my people or the people of the Earth Kingdom. Please don't it isn't their fault they didn't ever do anything wrong," I tried to make him understand.

" You wouldn't understand. You're just a Water Tribe peasant," he said.

" I might be but I know more about this war than you do. You haven't seen the suffering, pain and damage this war is causing. I love my people and if you love yours as much as I do you will stop hurting them. They look up to their rulers and if you can't trust them how will they trust you? I love my people and I want their hurting to stop. The only way for their suffering to end is with love and peace," I said calmly.

" I do care for my people. But they aren't my people. I am a banished Prince I have no say in what my father does to destroy the four nations," Zuko said his eyes searching the cave.

" Zuko you would stop hunting the Avatar wouldn't you?" I gazed at him trying to see if he would let Aang go.

" No, I can't. The Avatar is the only way for me to restore my honor," Zuko replied staring intently at the ceiling.

" I don't understand-"

" No you don't my father won't let me back into the Fire nation. Not until I have the Avatar."

" Do you know who I am?" I asked finally.

" You're Katara and you're from the Southern Tribe aren't you?"

" Yes why?"

" Because you have beautiful eyes," Zuko said. That was not the answer I expected.

" What!" I asked in surprise.

" Come on Katara it isn't like you don't like me. You know-"

" Okay maybe I do ," I admitted.

He stepped forward. I stiffened. He kissed me. I almost screamed because just as he kissed me the wall smashed to bits. I jumped back.

* * *

Will be continued by Blackfirexwater, so no longer a oneshot!


	2. Caught in the Act

**Caught in the Act**

Here is the next chapter to the story A Prince's Kiss! This chapter was made by me! (purpleZutarian) and not IceBlueCrystal. She is my sister. Read IceBlueCrystal's profile for more about me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**-l-Zuko-l-**

Aang and Iroh stepped into the cave.

"Katara!" Aang said. "What are you doing with Zuko, in a cave, alone!"

"It's not like I was given a choice, Aang," Katara said calmly. "I was in this prison first, and then the Dai Lee came to push him in here too."

"But couldn't you have NOT been so close to him? What if he hurt you? Are you okay? If Zuko hurt you-"

"I didn't hurt Katara, Avatar" Zuko said through gritted teeth. His fists were balled up. How could the Avatar accuse him of hurting Katara? Even though he _did_ chase them around the world, that didn't mean he would automatically hurt her when they were alone.

"Zuko, you need to calm yourself, before you do something you regret," said Iroh, walking towards Zuko and herding him over to a corner.

Zuko slightly relaxed, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. The Avatar was definitely growing on his _most annoying _list. He glanced over his shoulder to see Katara slightly aggravated and Aang questioning her. Then he pointed at me.

* * *

**-l-Aang-l-**

Right when I walked in, I saw Katara jump back from Zuko. What was she doing with him? When I was learning to control my chakras to get into the Avatar State, I knew I had to let her go to help the world. So I reluctantly let her go in trade for the cosmic energy. Trusting her to get out of the mess I that I saw in my vision, I waited until all of my chakras were unlocked. I waited, and when I came to rescue her, she was with Prince Zuko.

"Did anything happen between you?" was the question that I really wanted to know. Katara is supposed to be my girl.

"Well, we exchanged some information," said Katara.

That wasn't really the answer I was looking for, and I don't buy her story.

"What kind of information could you exchange with _Zuko_?" I said, trying to get the entire story.

I watched some emotions flicked across her face, and then she said that I wouldn't understand if she told me.

"What!" I burst out. What would I not understand? What could she tell Zuko, and not me? Zuko. Now, added to the list of all the things he has done to us, _including _always chasing and attacking us, he is about to steal the girl I love. And at that moment, a little voice popped into my head, an evil little voice that I hated. It asked me, what if Katara didn't like you back? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind to tell her something.

"Katara, all I need to know, is what you" I pointed to her, "did with Zuko" I pointed to the man in question, "when I was gone!" As I finished the sentence, my voice had gotted louder than when I started to talk. I don't think I have ever been this angry at someone or something before, especially Katara. And right when I started to feel guilt wash over me, I saw Zuko look over at me with a nervous look in his eyes showing that he didn't exacly want me to hear Katara's answer. That took the guilt away.

* * *

**-l-Katara-l-**

Why was Aang yelling at me? Was I not allowed to be with anyone? I see the glances he takes at me back at camp, but I thought he just had a small crush. Now, he is showing extreme amounts of jealousy and protection over me and it is getting frustrating.

"Do you really want to know?" I said to Aang, half sighing.

"Yes! That was why I was asking you just a few seconds!" said Aang, thankfully not yelling at me.

"We talked about our moms, okay? It turns out that Zuko's mom disappeared and he doesn't know what happened to her. It made him sound slightly more like the rest of us and then he kissed me! Are you happy now Aang? Now you know what happened!" I was still angry at him, but now I was sad and confused. I didn't want to hurt him, and I didn't know what to do and how to answer him. By now, Iroh and Zuko had walked nearer and watched us. Zuko stepped forward to try and comfort Katara, but Iroh held him back.

"Wait out the storm Zuko," Iroh whispered.

I watched as Aang squeezed his eyes shut to control himself. I wiped my own eyes to clear a blurriness that appeared.

Aang finally answered.

"No, I'm not happy," he said quietly. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him up to where Sokka, Toph, King Kuei, and his bear were. I looked over to where Zuko and Iroh. Zuko mouthed me a good bye. I slowly waved back. Then I ran up to catch up with Aang.

When I got to him, I was in complete shock. Azula was there and she had Aang in binds in front of her, and was laughing maniacally.

"Where are you going, water tribe peasant?"

* * *

**Please, Please, Please review! It would help me very much on how to write the next chapter. I need YOU, to tell me whose side Zuko will pick. Anyone can review! Just press the little review button! The next chapter will be...**

**Whose Side Are You On?**

**Zuko needs to choose which side he will take in the battle underneath Ba Sing Se.**

**Choose GOOD (Aang) or BAD (Azula and Ozai)!**

**It's YOUR choice! Review!**

**As and alternative to reviewing, you can PM IBC your review, comment, or concerns. That includes your choice of Zuko's side.**

**I need more reviews to post the next chapter! I want you to tell me which side Zuko will choose! If you want the next chapter posted, please tell me what side Zuko should choose! Thanks in advance!**

**~purpleZutarian (now Blackfirexwater)**


	3. Whose Side Are You On?

**Whose Side are You On?**

Hello reader! This chapter was made by me! (Black firexwater)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be canon like it was meant to, and I would be rich and famous. And since you don't know me, I'm not famous.

Are you wondering whose side Zuko will pick? Well look no further! Here is the next chapter to A Prince's Kiss!

Recap:

**-l-Katara-l-**

"No, I'm not happy," he (Aang) said quietly. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him. I looked over to where Zuko and Iroh. Zuko mouthed me a good bye. I slowly waved back. Then I ran up to where Aang was. On the way, I thought about Zuko. I don't know why I like him so much. I mean, he is Fire Nation, and I should hate him. But I don't.

When I caught up to Aang, I was in complete shock. Azula was there and she had gotten him in binds and was laughing maniaclly.

"Where are you going, Water Tribe peasant?"

**-l-Third-l-**

Katara had just left the cave to find Aang. But before that, she left Zuko something. Memories. He remembered how passionately she spoke about her hatred of the Fire Nation._She could make a good Fire Lady someday_, Zuko thought, _as long as the hatred isn't still directed towards the Fire Nation_. He remembered her eyes, her big, clear blue eyes, that seemed to see past his scar and to the real him. He also remembered their kiss. With her soft lips-

"Zuko! What are you daydreaming about?" Iroh had snapped him out of dreaming and back to reality.

It took Zuko a second to get his brain to function properly, but then he told Iroh, "Nobody, Uncle, it wasn't anyone."

Iroh laughed heartily. "Zuko, I didn't ask if it was a person. But since you just told me, who is it that you are thinking about? They must be a special someone to make you lose focus."

Smack! Zuko face palmed himself for being so stupid for giving Iroh a hint. Now that tea loving meddler would continue to pester him to get the answer.

"Like I said, Uncle, it was no one."

"Come on Zuko, you can tell this old man." Iroh continued to prod, because he knew he could get the answer out of him. He just didn't know how easy would be.

"It's Katara. I was thinking about her and I don't know what to do. It's in the middle of a war, and I know Aang likes her too. How can we be together without me being either attacked by four elements or having Katara be the subject of Fire Nation rumors?" Zuko confessed, and it was good to know that Iroh would help him out.

"Well, you should start out on the journey of love, by making sure that she trusts you. Be kind to her, protect her, and support her. That is best way to start. Then, you can have more fun!" Iroh wagged his eyebrows at the last part.

"Uncle, are you saying that I have to get her trust, before I can ask her out?" Zuko asked skeptically. **A/N:There, take that, you dirty minded people! ^^^**

"Yes, now go and start your journey! Shoo, shoo!" Iroh half walked, half pushed him to the exit.

**A Few Minutes Earlier...**

**-l-Katara-l-**

"Azula!" I shouted.

"Don't you want to protect your little airhead of a boyfriend?" she asked, seemingly innocent.

"I do want to protect him, but he's not my boyfriend," I said. "He is just a friend."

Azula had an idea. "If it's not this one," she said, shaking Aang, "then who is it?"

"It's no one," I said, mentally kicking myself for speaking so fast.

"There's only a few people who would fall for someone like you. So how about this. I say a name, and you say if it's him. Aang, Haru, Zuko."

My eyes must have told her, because she said, "Oh, seems that you like my dum dum of a brother. Let's see if he likes you back." She sneered.

"And how will you do that?" I asked, not quite wanting to know the answer.

"Zuko can choose between me, or you and your boyfriend."

"Ugh. I already said that Aang's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure, but would you fight for his life?" she questioned.

I contemplated my chances of winning and losing. In my mental fight, I only had me fighting a one on one with Azula, because I knew that she would manipulate Zuko to try and get him to her side. I only hoped that he would stick with me.

"Yes, I would."

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and- Wait, what was that?**

**Zuko: The chapter isn't done yet.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Zuko: You didn't tell them which side I was on!**

**Me: Fine... Here it is!**

**-l-Katara-l-**

After accepting Azula's challenge, Azula smirked as if she already won. I would let her believe that, but I knew that I could still win if Zuko joined me. If. There are a lot of reasons that he would side with Azula, but if he loved me enough that he wouldn't want to hurt me, it could outweigh the other reasons.

We tried to look casual, as we walked to the bigger area in the cave, but the tension kept it far from it. I took occasional glances at Azula, to try and find her weaknesses, but I found none. The battle was about to begin.

**-l-Zuko-l-**

When I went to talk to Katara to start on the "journey of love", as Uncle calls it, Katara and Azula come past me and a wave of tension passes with them. I see that Azula has bound and gagged the Avatar and he is still alive. Wow, it must be Azula's good days. _If there's such thing_. I decide to follow them, and not ask questions.

We all get to a big room that has towering ceilings and lights of glowing green crystals. The crystals cast a tint of green to everything and I experience what everyone else sees when they look at me. The light slightly discolors their skin and casts dark shadows to parts of their face.

"Azula, what are you doing?" I spoke first.

"Can't you guess, ZuZu? I'm doing what you could never do," Azula said, as usual, in a condescending way.

"What are you really here for?"

Azula paused in mock thought, and then stared me straight in the eyes to answer.

"I'm here to make your little water tribe trash here fight for the Avatar's life. You can choose to run away like a coward, fight against me, or fight with me. But you should know that if you fight against me, you will lose and be known as the traitorous, banished prince. So come and fight with me. You'll win with me by your side. You will redeem your honor, and be a hero in Father's eyes. Come and join me, ZuZu. It's your choice."

The offer was tempting and I could have agreed to get my old life back. But did I really want that? To be the Fire Nation prince again? To be hated by other nations? No. Fighting the Avatar wouldn't restore my honor. I didn't need Uncle, to know that. However, if I chose the Avatar's side, then what would Ozai think? I would still be a banished prince who betrayed him.

The other option was side with the Avatar. That would mean joining their group and defeating Ozai later on. See? I can't even call him my father. Katara would think I betrayed her if I chose Azula over them. And that would definitely not get her to trust me.

_Azula always lies._ I remember telling that to Ursa. Mom. I miss her very much. I have always wondered what had happened to her, what she was protecting me from. She would probably want me to choose Katara, the one I love, the good side.

Hmmmmm... The right path, or Ozai's acceptance? Katara, or my old life?

I made my choice.

I took a bending stance, as did everyone else.

Then I lashed out a fire whip at Azula.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing, ChiChi-O and psychicpixiei01! The next chapter will be the battle scene. I will hopefully post it in the next few days. If you have any tips on writing to make the story better, please review or PM IceBlueCrystal. I would love to get a few more reviews!


	4. Help Me

**Help Me**

Here is the next chapter! Please R&R! If this was bad, it's 'cause I'm not good at battle scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**-l-Zuko-l-**

I lashed out a fire whip at Azula.

She looked surprised for a fraction of a second, but then turned back to her normal state and bent my fire whip away from her.

"Wrong choice," she snarled, while she shot several blue fireballs at me. I managed to dodge all of them, but I felt a few close ones as their intense heat flew past me. The battle was on.

**-l-Third-l-**

Katara drew water out of her water skin and formed a thin ribbon around her waist. She ran over to Aang who was still tied up and lying on his side on the ground. When she bent down to start cutting at the rope, he started to squirm and wiggle.

"Hold still." Katara struggled to hold him down just to even start cutting at the rope when she heard Azula behind her.

"He's trying to tell you something. You should listen, peasant." Azula smiled wickedly.

Katara slowly turned around as to not madden the princess any more than necessary. She saw Zuko behind Azula shoot a big fireball towards her, thinking that she was distracted enough with Katara, but she quickly turned around to duck under it and side step off to the side, shooting continuous fireballs back. The fireball went out before it got to Katara, but that was with some help from Aang.

**-l-Aang-l-**

Ever since Azula caught me and tied me up with ropes, I've been having to take little baby steps everywhere. My legs were getting cramped and I needed to stretch. So when she started to fight, I took that as a chance to plop down and rest. Then, in only a minute, Zuko had a fireball that used to be aimed at Azula, headed straight for Katara who was too shocked to get up and out of the line of fire **A/N: (no pun intended)**. I had acted neutral like Bumi advised, and now it was time for me to fight.

But when I tried to get into the Avatar state, I could sense that one of my chakras was locked. I must have been too connected to Katara, so I had to have another reason for the Avatar state. I looked over at Zuko who was now battling with Azula, shooting precisely aimed fireballs at her. Just a few days ago, Zuko was my enemy, but now, I had to help him out in return for him choosing to not kill us. I saw myself walk along the spiritual path to the Avatar state.

**-l-Katara-l-**

I saw Aang's eyes light up white, and then, he used airbending to create a bubble around himself so he could get out of the ropes. I didn't know what to feel, I was so relieved. Now that Aang was able to help fight, we would win. But just when Azula looked like she was about to be beaten, she turned and made a continuous flame at Aang. But he merely moved his finger to change it's direction.

Azula started to laugh crazily, "Do you really think you can beat the Fire Princess? Captain! Take these disgraces of people to the prison!"

"But Princess, they are in the prison."

"Well make sure they don't get out!"

"Yes, Princess Azula!" He said and scurried off to tell orders.

Just at that second, tens of Dai Lee earthbenders jumped down from the cave's walls.

"Aang! Help us!" I shouted over the elements being bended around me.

Aang grabbed a thick stream of water and created the wave move that I taught him, but many times bigger to crash over the earthbenders. Normally, I would have a swell of pride, but it's hard to do that during a battle.

I didn't know what to do. Zuko and Azula were having their own fight, and the Dai Lee were trying to fight Aang. I didn't know who to help first.

"Katara! A little help please?" Zuko said through his teeth. At the moment, he was trying to hold Azula's big wall of flames back with his own flames. Fighting fire with fire.

I grabbed a water ribbon and wrapped it around my waist. I bent the water around Azula and tried to see if she would cooperate.

"Ahh! You water tribe peasant!" She easily evaporated the water that would have enclosed around her. And Zuko took that opportunity of distraction to punch fireballs at Azula.

"Not so good at two people, huh?" He said, tilting his head.

"Hey! Sweetness! What's going on?"

Toph! I noticed that Iroh had been gone for most of the time. He must have gotten Toph, and Sokka!

"Surprise attaaack!" Sokka ran out from behind the crystals and hit many of the Dai Lee down with his whale bone machete. A classic Sokka-style surprise attack. Without the surprise.

"Toph! We need you to earthbend Azula into binds so she can't firebend!" I said, yelling over the noise.

Toph pulled herself away from kicking some Dai Lee's butts.

"Right on it." She got into her horse stance and did some moves.

Azula was partially in the ground and had her arms behind her.

"Maybe I should freeze her hands behind her?" I asked Zuko as I walked over to Azula.

"Katara, No!" Zuko said frantically. "She can still lightning bend!"

"Wha-" It happened all too quickly. I felt the electricity course through me when I registered what Zuko had said. I remember the water splashing to the ground after I got shocked. There was a thump when I hit the ground. Zuko was running towards me, and Azula was laughing, despite her situation. Aang was still fighting, and winning. Good for him. Then, I blacked out.

**-l-Zuko-l-**

I watched in horror when Katara's big blue eyes widened at the feel of lightning. Her body thudded to the ground. I forgot about Azula, the war, and everything else. I only thought about Katara.

"Katara!" I said, on the verge of crying. But I wouldn't ever, ever cry in front of Azula. Not when I'm always trying to surpass her. In every way, I felt like I needed to be better than her. And Katara makes me feel like the best man in the world.

"Katara, please hold on. Stay with me!" I said, grabbing her hand.

"Zuko, take her to somewhere safe," Uncle said. "I'll take care of Azula." He patted my shoulder.

"Thanks, Uncle." I smiled at him and then delicately picked Katara up. A strand of her chocolate waves was in her face, so I brushed it off.

"Katara, you can't leave me now," I whispered in her ear. I swore I saw her beautiful eyes flutter, but then, I could have imagined it in my state of mind.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 4 of A Prince's Kiss. Don't want to ruin the moment for ya, so I'll keep this to a minimum. This isn't complete yet! I hope you enjoyed the story, and apologies to the bit's of Kataang. And to the not updating. But no worries! I will stay with this story to the end! If you want to speed along the process, reviews are my food! And I love food :)**


	5. Oatmeal Anybody?

**Oatmeal Anybody?**

The next chapter of A prince's Kiss. I decided to not wait until 18 reviews, but I still want them! Thanks to all my reviewers and Untilthemoonrises for their most recent review! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**-l-Katara-l-**

I woke up to a blinding light. An instant headache occured.

"Mngh." I made an incomprehensible noise and rolled over to shield my eyes from the light. I realized that I was lying on green grass. It helped to cool my headache, but then I heard whispering and it broke my peacefulness. Can't a person get a little more sleep? A mute button would be really helpful right now.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Finally, now I can get some decent food."

"Are you guys talking about Sugar Queen over there?"

"Hi Katara!"

"What!" I said, sitting up and glaring at everybody. That shut them up.

Momo flew onto my shoulder and chattered in my ear. I pet him as I waited expectantly.

"So. What do you have to tell me?" I said.

Sokka was the first one to talk. "Oh, well, we were just wondering if you could make us some breakfast, because we haven't eaten in a while." He smiled hopefully.

"Hey, I tried to make some breakfast, but _somebody_ just _had _to be impatient and bother me every second. And that got me mad and burned the oatmeal." Zuko said, not implying _anything_ when he was looking at Sokka.

"You were taking forever when you were making that oatmeal," Sokka said. "Even I could make make it faster."

"Then why didn't you make the oatmeal?" Zuko gave him a death glare and tilted his head when he spoke.

"You volunteered first so I let you do it because you obviously wanted to make the oatmeal more than anybody." Sokka put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Zuko growled and stalked off in to the woods.

"So, Katara. About the oatmeal," Sokka said turning to look at his sister.

"I get electrocuted and all you can think about is your breakfast! Not even a 'How're you feeling' question?" I said, unleashing my anger. Sokka cowered back when I stood up dramatically, ignoring the pain in my arms and my growing headache.

"How are you feeling?" Sokka asked.

A bit of a delayed question, but I'll answer.

"I'm fine," I said, going to get breakfast ready.

I dug through our sack atop of Appa and after a few minutes, I finally found the pot and oats. Sheesh. I'm gone for a few hours and everyone managed to turn everything into one pile of a disorganized mess. I paused, how long was I out?

"Sokka? How long was I out?" I called down.

"Ummm... let me see, we got out of Ba Sing Se two days ago, and it took a day to get a camp spot, so I'd say you were out for three days!" he said, obviously proud of his few math skills.

"THREE DAYS! Why didn't you wake me up! I would have gotten up as fast as a cheetah-lion!" I yelled, scrambling down from Appa. How could I have slept for three days? I've never slept for that long!

"Katara, we tried to wake you up for a long time, but you didn't wake up. So we stopped trying and we figured you would wake up when you were ready."

"Well that explains why everything's such a mess," I said. But I could still not believe that I had wasted three whole days of my life sleeping. That could have been used to spar and cook and clean.

"Ummm... yeah, about that." Sokka said nervously and inched away.

"Sokka, where are you going? I thought you wanted me to make breakfast?"

**Later...**

**-l-Toph-l-**

We were all eating dinner around the campfire when I heard Aang complain and say that he was bored.

"Well why don't we play a game?" I said. I could already imagine it. Me forcing everyone to humiliate themselves, telling things that only I would know of, and enjoying every minute of it.

"I don't know Toph, I don't think I could stand another round of one of your stupid drinking games," Katara said. Everybody audibly groaned in agreement.

"Come on Sweetness, you know you enjoyed it."

"I did not!" Katara denied, but her heartbeat telling the truth. "How could you think of me liking that game!"

"Whatever you say Katara, what ever you say." I said.

"So about this game," I said, to bring us all back to the topic.

"Toph, before we start, are you sure your old enough to play it?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry 'bout it Sparky," waving him off.

"Sparky? Really?" Zuko said, apparently not liking it.

"Yep! That's your official new nickname. Learn to love it," I said.

"Toph, can you just tell us what game it is?" Sokka said. "I'm already bored."

"Sokka, your always bored. So I'll aid you in becoming a boring person by telling everyone but you. 'Cause only boring people are bored," I winked at the last sentence.

"Toph, tell us what game it is!" Zuko said. I could tell that he was getting angry by the way his heart was speeding up.

"Jeez Sparky, no reason to get all hot tempered," I said. I was liking how this was turning out. An angry Zuko, an angry Katara, and two bored wimps are an interesting package!

"The game I want to play is... spin the bottle!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_MWUAHAHAHA! The Gaang has it coming for them when they play spin the bottle with Toph. This chapter and the next are mostly for fun, but I will get on with the plot soon. I have two things to ask you, and please tell me the answers in a review or PM!_

_Q 1: What should Toph do with the Gaang? I already have a few ideas, but if you have any that are awesome, it would help bunches!_

_Q 2: Should I continue this story until the end of the series, or should I stop it early? If you want me to go through 'till the end, I will!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers,_

_~Black firexwater_


	6. Toph's Truth or Dare part 1

**Toph's Truth or Dare**

_So sorry for not updating sooner! I hope y'all are still interested in this story. Also, constructive criticism is needed, but praise is wanted. c:_

* * *

Dinner was a generous bowl of seal jerky, nuts, and a few vegetables Katara had gotten from the Earth Kingdom all cooked into a thick stew. the wooden bowls they were eating of started out full and were quickly emptied of their contents. It had been a long day for all of them. Some not as much as others, but even though they weren't batting, they worried about their peers. Toph had the genious idea of making them play truth or dare. Toph' truth or dare, as she put it.

" Okay here's the rules, either truth, dare or two people kiss," Toph stated setting the bottle down. " And no take backs once the bottle is spun." She glared at all of them.

She reached out, spun the bottle and it twirled around, fast. It slowed and stopped on...Katara.

" Katara?" Toph asked tapping her foot expectantly.

" Umm I choose t-truth," Katara replied shaking.

" Do you like Zuko?" Toph asked. Aang and Zuko's eyes widened. Katara's jaw dropped in shock.

" Umm..." she struggled to regain her composure.

" Yes," she whispered looking at the ground.

" What was that?" Toph asked pretending to not be able to hear.

" I said yes," Katara replied her eyes tearing up already.

Aang's eyes filled with tears of betrayal and shock. " K-Katara I thought you loved me. We were together"

" I'm sorry Aang. You are a great friend but Zuko..."

" He's better than me isn't he? What makes him so great? He's just a stupid banished Prince! He's Fire Nation! And you fell for him instead of me?" Aang's eyes flashed white.

" Aang! I DID love you, but you didn't see it. I did. I saw it though. You loved me, but you were too hesitant and shy. You weren't the one who stood out, you blended in. I don't love you anymore and you can't force me to love you!" Katara burst out.

" Aang!" Toph shouted leaping to her feet.

" Stop it! Don't hurt her," Zuko warned stepping in front of Katara.

Aang's tattoos died to their normal blue.

" So, ummm where were we?" Sokka asked making an effort to start up conversation.

" Are you going out with him? Sokka asked. Katara glared.

" No," Zuko snapped.

" Will you go out with me?" Katara asked.

" Yes," Zuko replied going red when the rest stared.

" Zuko! I haven't broken up with her yet, she's still my girlfriend," Aang glared angrily.

" Fine break up with me then!" Katara snapped impatiently.

" I'm not going to break up with you!" Aang argued.

" FINE! I'm breaking up with you, Aang!" Katara shot back.

Aang's jaw dropped. Zuko stared between the two. Katara looked determined not to back down.

" Will you go out with me Katara?" Zuko asked.

" Yes."

" OKAY we are still playing truth or dare, or spin the bottle," Toph shouted.

Toph spun the bottle and it and it landed on...Sokka.

Toph smirked. She had a wicked and terrible plan for him.

* * *

_Sorry, sorta just a filler. BUT I need dares and truths, and maybe pairing for spin the bottle._

_Help people!_


	7. Toph's Truth or Dare part 2

**Toph's Truth or Dare**

_So this chapter might be longer._

**-l-Katara-l-**

Sokka looked too calm.

" Spin the bottle," she said smirking. He reached out and spun the green bottle.

It landed on Toph. She just stared ahead, her eyes glowed with shock and anger.

Sokka fearlessly leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away blushing furiously.

Sokka laughed and handed her the bottle again. She spun it, still slightly dazed.

It landed on Zuko. " Spin the bottle."

He spun his fate, and it landed on me. _Finally I get the kiss that I should have gotten in the cave. The true kiss._

He kissed me strong yet tenderly. I kissed him back, instinctively and he was the first to pull away.

Aang looked hurt as Zuko pulled back.

Toph spun the bottle, no longer dazed and it landed on Aang.

I stared. " You know." He was looking straight at me. Revenge. He wanted that kiss that Zuko had just given me.

He spun the bottle and I saw his twist his hand, bending.

It stopped on me. I glared.

Without a word he leaned over and kissed me. His lips, usually timid and gentle were fierce and demanding. He wanted to control me, he didn't want Zuko to be my love.

I pulled away, shocked I stood up and backed away. My hand went to my mouth, my finger tips brushing my lips.

" Don't ever kiss me again," I whispered running away.

**-l-Zuko-l-**

" Aang, I wouldn't follow her if I were you. She doesn't really seem willing to talk to you," I warned.

" Zuko, she doesn't mean it. She's just confused!" Aang glared at Zuko.

" I think she means it Aang! You can't keep pretending that she will always love you," Sokka interrupted.

" I would back off if I were you," I warned.

" Zuko you don't get it do you? She's the new love that the Air nomads were talking about. Their love for me was reborn into new love!" I gave Sokka an utterly confused look. He returned it with a shrug as Aang rambled about love.

"- so you see Katara belongs with-" Aang continued.

" I really really don't care," I snapped going after Katara.

Cautiously I opened her door. She sat on the floor, a book in her hands and torn out pages littered the floor.

She gave me a tearful look.

" I can't believe him! I loved him and he didn't even care."

" Katara, look at me." She didn't obey.

" Katara, do you love me or him?" I asked.

" I don't know...I really don't. I wish I knew, but even my heart doesn't know the true answer right now," she whispered.

" Are you going to return to the game?" I asked. She shook her head no, so I shrugged.

When I walked back, I saw Aang kissing Toph! Wait what? Did I say that right?

" Zuko, you have to kiss Toph," Sokka announced when I sat down. I leapt right back up.

Wait what? What was this world coming to?

" What?" I looked at Sokka and then Aang. Wait had everyone kissed Toph now?

" You missed it, Toph spun and it landed on your empty seat meaning you have to kiss her," Aang said pulling out of his kiss with Toph.

" I'm not kissing-okay apparently yes," I started to protest but Toph's death glare made me.

I kissed her, even though it was wrong. " Now what?"

" I'm leaving, so game's over," Toph said walking away.

" So who are you going out with Aang or Sokka?" Both boys whirled to look at me. I shrugged at them hopelessly.

" No one, and it isn't your business anyway," Toph said hiding her blush.

" Yeah right, Toph you have to like one of them!" I shouted after her. She ignored me and kept walking.

I looked at them again and shrugged, turning to follow Katara.

" Wait where are you going?" Sokka called after me. I ignored him.

" Zuko!" Aang yelled in feeble protest.

I shrugged off both objections and walked toward Katara's room.


	8. AN

**A Prince's Kiss**

**Sorry for not updating. I'm really hitting Writer's Block with this story. So I'll give my reviewers and even the anonymous ones, a choice. **

**A) Zuko goes after Katara. Then short epilogue.**

**B) Fight between Aang and Zuko.**

**C) Katara chooses. **

**Thank you. Please vote. I was going to drop this story, because I have not much interest left, so I'll just let the people decide. **

**Sorry for not updating, I was busy with my Harry Potter fanfic. If anyone out there likes James/Lily pairing, check it out. **


	9. The Fight

**The Fight**

_So I'm finally updating. I got kinda split, so I chose to go with B, and C._

**-l-Third-l-**

Zuko walked toward Katara's room.

But Aang stopped him. " What are you doing?"

" I'm sorry, umm I'm going to talk to her?" Zuko said, more like a question.

" No you aren't. I was going to talk to her," Aang said, suddenly sounding mad.

Zuko blinked. " She just told you to never kiss her again."

" She just needs some time. In the meantime I was going to talk to her," Aang said icily.

Zuko rolled his eyes. " Why can't I talk to her?"

" Why do you need to?" Aang never was one for comebacks, but right now he was being unusually fierce.

" Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to talk to her," he replied giving Aang an odd look.

" She still loves me. She wants to see me," Aang said confidently.

" Zuko? Is that you?" Katara asked.

" Katara I'm here," Aang said at once.

She stepped out. " Go. Away."

Aang didn't listen, and instead leaned forward and kissed her.

Her reaction was immediate. She shoved him as hard as she could, and he ended up sprawled on the floor.

" What was that for?" he asked.

" I told you not to touch me, don't kiss me. I don't love you, I don't think I ever did," Katara replied.

He looked shocked. " Are you kidding? You do too."

She looked stunned by her own daring. " No Aang, I didn't. You never let me talk to anyone else. With you, I always felt so...trapped. With Zuko, I feel like I'm free. You never let me do anything. You didn't think I could fight. But I can. I am a fighter Aang. You can't take that away. You can't act like I'm going to the Air Temples with you. I'm not like you think. You've grown up, thinking of some fantasy. Girls don't cook, clean, have babies and do everything for you. We have lives Aang. That was a century ago. Maybe if you realize that, maybe then I would like you. But you're just my friend."

He looked too startled to speak. " Fine, go with Zuko."

She smiled, and took a step toward Zuko, who stepped closer. Then he lowered his head, and she tilted her head up, their lips meeting in a kiss.

She pulled away, and saw Aang, looking at Zuko, with a fire burning deep in his eyes.

" Zuko, he'll hurt you, run!" Katara shouted, grabbing Aang's arms and holding them back.

" Let me go Katara!" he screamed as she lifted him up, away from his earth element.

" No, I won't let you hurt him!" she said struggling to hold him back.

" Why? You don't love him!" Aang cried, pulling free and speeding after Zuko.

Katara raced after him.

" Sokka! Aang is attacking Zuko!" Katara yelled.

Sokka jumped up, looking puzzled. " I think you got it wrong...doesn't Zuko chase Aang?"

Katara gave Sokka one of her fiercest glares. " If you want to be able to reproduce you will help me save Zuko," she snarled.

Sokka blinked, trying to process what she had said.

Katara rolled her eyes. " Come on," she said as a fire blast from Aang hit the ground a few feet away.

Aang had more advantages, he knew this Temple like the back of his hand, and he also had mastered all the elements. Which were all unfortunately close at hand. Zuko, he only had one element against the Avatar's four, and he didn't know where he was going. He only had one advantage, Katara's love.

Aang was winning, every blow he brought on Zuko, Zuko would either deflect it or dodge. He refused to attack Aang.

" Hit me! At least try!" the Avatar shouted.

" No!" Zuko shouted back.

Aang pulled out a knife, and engraved on it was one word. Hope.

He brought it to Zuko's arm, ready to bring the blade down.

" Aang! No!" he turned to see Katara, tears in her eyes.

" Don't Aang," Sokka said.

The knife clattered to the ground and Aang stepped back.

" You better not hurt her, or I will hunt you down, and this time, I won't hold back," the Avatar snarled, turning and vanishing.

" I guess I already chose Zuko, but that kinda finalizes it," Katara murmured to herself and running toward Zuko.


End file.
